Results Day
by Solosorca
Summary: Oneshot and my first yugioh story. Seto gets his final exam results...and isn't too happy with them. Shounen ai, SetoJou


**Hi, this is my first yu-gi-oh fanfic, so I'm a bit nervous about it.**

**Okay, this story is set when Seto etc are 18 and getting their final exam results. I don't really know what exams they have in Japan so I based them on GCSE's (which are taken when your 16 but oh well), U is a fail and A is the highest you get (its supposed to be A star, but the star symbol doesn't work -cries- ). I came up with this whilst doing the washing up (I get inspiration from the strangest places).**

**Pairings- SetoJou**

**Warnings- shounen ai and I think Seto's slightly OOC**

**I don't own yugioh if I did there wouldn't be as many card games...and there would be yaoi, lots of yaoi.**

* * *

Seto Kaiba looked at the results in his hand, slightly shocked, they read:

**Mathematics-A**

**Biology-A**

**Chemistry-A**

**Physics-A**

**English-A**

**Business Studies/Finance-A**

**French-A**

**History-U**

Okay, so he had sort of expected to fail history, mainly because a virus had infected the KaibaCorp computers and in the frenzy to try and fix everything he'd forgotten about the exam and then, when he'd finally remembered at midnight on the night before the exam, only had time to revise half the topics, none of which had actually come up, it hadn't helped that he'd fallen asleep half way through the exam and had to rush his answers at the end. He was still annoyed about failing it though.

Seto looked around at the rest of his year, most were celebrating happily with their friends and phoning their parents, some were crying having failed their exams, or out of happiness, Seto wasn't sure which, he didn't really care either. He was standing in a corner away from everyone, mainly because he didn't want people bouncing around him congratulating him... okay he wouldn't mind _one_ person bouncing happily around him, but that person seemed to be late today, as usual.

Seto wondered vaguely what to do next then decided to go outside to get away from all the overly emotional people.

It was a hot sunny day so once outside Seto sat down in the shade under a tree around the back of the school and started to read a book he'd brought with him.

_I really should get back to work,_ he thought but since there wasn't a crisis at the moment he might as well sit around here and read instead of in his office which would be like an oven due to the broken air conditioning.

It occurred to him several minutes later that he was reading the same few lines over and over again, he sighed and decided to give up reading for now.

Part of him wanted to go back into the hall and celebrate with everyone else, but the rest of him wanted to stay well away from them, he'd just end up standing in the corner again glaring at everyone so they'd keep away from him.

"There ya are!" A happy, if slightly out of breath, voice said suddenly. Seto looked round and saw Katsuya Jounouchi walking towards him.

"Hi," Seto said as Katsuya sat down next to him.

"So what didya get?" Katsuya asked, obviously happy about his results, Seto passed the results over to him. "Wow you passed everythin'!" he said after skimming his eyes over them.

Seto smirked, "silly puppy, look at history."

When Katsuya saw the result his face fell in disappointment, "But I thought _you'd_ pass everythin'."

"I _fell asleep_ in the exam remember, not even the most optimistic person in the world would expect me to pass," When Katsuya still looked upset Seto kissed his forehead, "So what did you get?"

Katsuya suddenly brightened up and passed his results over to Seto, who read them.

**Mathematics-C**

**Biology-B**

**Chemistry-C**

**Physics-C**

**English-D**

**PE-B**

**History-C**

**Geography-C**

"Well done Katsuya," Seto said giving him a rare, genuine smile, Katsuya blushed.

"I couldn't of done it without ya staying up till god knows what time helping me ta revise," Katsuya explained slightly embarrassed.

"But you're the one who did the exam."

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Of course I am."

They sat in silence for a while listening to a bird chirping in the tree above them, Seto shut his eyes and leant back against the tree trunk wishing that he'd not stayed up till 3 in the morning reading a very long and boring report

Suddenly Katsuya said, "hang on, I beat you at somethin'!"

"I _fell asleep_ in the exam," Seto repeated sleepily not opening his eyes, "I'd be surprised if you didn't get a better grade than me."

"I'm surprised yer not complainin' about it," Katsuya, who knew how much his boyfriend hated losing, said.

"I'm probably just used to losing now, besides history isn't important for my job," Seto shrugged, if he was going to be honest with himself he was pretty sour about failing the exam but he couldn't do anything about it so he'd be better off excepting it.

"So what are ya goin' to do now?" Katsuya asked, "I'm guessin' yer not goin' to university or anythin' like that."

"I'm moving to Paris," Seto replied.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm moving to Paris," Seto repeated smirking slightly at his puppy's reaction.

"But...what about _us_?" Katsuya asked quietly.

"You're coming with me," Seto replied as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks fer givin' me a choice," Katsuya muttered sarcastically.

"If you don't want to come I'll just kidnap you," Seto said placing his hands on Katsuya's cheeks and making him look into his eyes, "I'm not losing you."

Katsuya smiled, "I guess I'm comin' with ya then."

"Just out of interest, have you told your friends about _us_ yet?" Seto asked as Katsuya rested his head on Seto's shoulder.

"Urm...no, not yet."

Seto smirked, "It'll be a big surprise for them. And you'll have to tell them soon because our plane leaves in a couple of hours."

"WHAT?! I wish you'd tell me this stuff sooner!"

"It's all being kept secret so we don't have the paparazzi chasing us to the airport."

"What about Mokuba?"

"We're going to pick him up after school."

"Well I'd better say bye to my friends," Katsuya said standing up, "Where should I meet ya?"

"The Jaguar XF (1) in the car park," Seto said, also standing up, "it's the dark blue one," he said after Katsuya gave him a confused look.

"Gotcha, see ya there," he said before kissing Seto quickly and hurrying to find his friends again.

Seto watched him go, smiling slightly. He was amazed that Katsuya had actually managed to keep his relationship with the young CEO a complete secret, he even started arguments with Seto in class so not to raise suspicion. Still smiling he headed towards his car.

* * *

"There you are Jounouchi! You had us all worried," Anzu said when she saw Katsuya running towards them. 

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Katsuya said stopping to catch his breath.

"Where did you go?" Yugi asked suspiciously, Katsuya blushed.

"Making out with some hot girl probably," Honda joked.

Katsuya laughed nervously, "not quite," he muttered, "I was talkin' to Set- urm...sorry, Kaiba."

"Why? Don't you two hate each other?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Well..." Katsuya sighed, he'd better tell them now, "we don't hate each other, in fact its the opposite and we've...urm... been secretly dating for about 2 years," he looked at his friends shocked faces, he decided to carry on, "and he's takin' me to Paris in a couple of hours."

The shocked silence seemed to last forever, until Anzu broke it, "Why did you tell us about you and Kaiba earlier?! Friends aren't supposed to hide things from each other!"

"I'm sorry, but if th' press had found out we'd all be swamped by reporters, and that includes you guys as well," Katsuya tried to explain.

"Did Kaiba tell you to hide it?" Honda asked.

"No! I decided to, I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do, but I can't change what I did."

"So you're going to Paris then?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Katsuya replied, _although I only found out I was today,_ he added in his head, but didn't say it, he didn't want to give the wrong impression of Seto.

"Are you _sure_ Kaiba loves you?" Anzu asked, "None of us want to see you being thrown out onto the streets of Paris just because Kaiba's got bored of you."

"_Yes_! Seto's the kind of guy who-" Katsuya was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Clings possessively onto everything he loves," Seto's voice continued from behind Katsuya.

"Seto, I thought you were waitin' in the car," Katsuya said tilting his head back to try and see his boyfriend.

"I got bored and decided to see where you were," Seto replied shrugging, "It was nice to hear you defending me, usually all I ever hear is you insulting me," he teased.

"I only pretend to insult you," Katsuya defended himself. He was now feeling embarrassed as everyone around the front of the school were staring at him and Seto, quite a lot of girls were glaring at him obviously annoyed that Seto had chosen him over them.

"I think we'd better get going," Seto said after checking his watch, "We've got to pick up Mokuba in 10 minutes."

"Oh, you go ahead, I'll catch up," Katsuya said, Seto gave him a 'be quick' look before letting him go.

"Kaiba you'd better look after Jounouchi!" Honda said glaring at the CEO.

"Of course," Seto replied curtly.

"Well I guess this is it," Katsuya said, "goodbye guys," he felt tears welling up in his eyes but refused to cry in front of everyone. All his friends ran up and hugged him, all trying to hide their tears as well.

"Just so you all know I'll be coming back to Japan a lot, Katsuya can come as well so this probably won't be the last time you'll see each other," Seto said, he was watching the farewell hug with mild amusement.

"But I'm going to New York," Anzu said tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be visiting New York a lot as well," Seto said in a bored voice, "besides Katsuya's old enough to travel by himself," at those words the group in front of Seto brightened up.

"We can email and phone each other as well," Yugi said, the idea had just dawned on him.

"Katsuya we need to go _now_," Seto said impatiently after they had hugged each other several more times.

"Okay," Katsuya replied running up and taking his boyfriend's hand, he turned back to his friends, "I'll email ya when I get to a computer, bye!" he waved as he was dragged off by Seto, who'd had enough of the emotional goodbye.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring the sports car?" Katsuya asked when he saw the Jaguar, referring to Seto's XK. 

"Because it only has 2 seats," Seto replied opening the saloon's doors and getting in.

"So are we taking a private jet?"

"Of course, what's with all the questions?"

"I only found out 'bout this trip less than an hour ago, I think I deserve to be able to annoy you with questions. So what type of jet is it?"

Seto sighed and started the engine before replying, "Concorde."

"Wasn't it retired though?" Katsuya asked vaguely remembering the news reports about the supersonic airliner.

"I bought one and restored it to full working order," Seto replied pulling out of the car park and onto the road, "well I paid for it to be restored."

"Have ya covered it in KaibaCorp stickers?" Katsuya asked earning himself a glare.

"There's only a sticker on the tail fin, the rest of it is white."

"Have ya painted a blue eyes white dragon on it?"

"Not yet."

"Are ya goin' to?"

"Probably just paint a blue eye's eye on each side."

"Unlike 'he harrier (2)," Katsuya said smiling.

"The harrier looks cool," Seto objected, "It would probably look better on a Tornado (3) but I couldn't get one. Although the harrier can do vertical take off and landing so I can land it on top of buildings."

"I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout now," Katsuya laughed, "Anyway I have found a huge flaw in yer big Paris plan."

"Oh, and what's that?" Seto asked as he pulled up outside Mokuba's school.

"I can't speak French."

* * *

**(1) okay so the XF isn't out till march, Seto just bribed someone or (as my friend suggested when I asked her) took over the company so he could have one (that's my story and I'm sticking to it).**

**(2) In the manga Seto has a harrier jump jet not the big dragon jet he has in the anime, personally I like the harrier, but then again I love british planes (which is why Seto's got a Concorde). The harrier is painted to look like a BEWD btw.**

**(3) Another fighter jet btw.**

**Sorry about all the talk about planes at the end, I just thought it might be fun to make Katsuya tease Seto a bit about how he decorates his planes. **

**Please review, but please don't be too mean about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
